Broken man
by Klariss
Summary: La suite de sexe meurtre... et de blessure ouverte s'achève avec cette fic... une petite trilogie, allez lire vous même
1. se résoudre

Note: Hé oui chose promise chose dûe, même si ça a mis du temps, c'est la suite de Blessure ouverte, et donc de Sexe, mensonges, et vidéo... Et vi c comme la trilogie Stars Wars (devenue une Sixlogie lol) sauf que là c TW. Dc pour les amateurs des deux fics précédentes (dt certains n'ont tjs pas arrêtés de me harceler pr cette suite ils se reconnaitront lol) bonne lecture.

Bref rappel: Des meurtres perpétrés à NY, deux agents, Lyssia et Peterson, qui débarquent de on ne sait où pour aider le NYPD... jusqu'au moment où il se révèlent être les tueurs et enlèvent Bosco. ILs se font tués. Dans la suite, Bosco se rétablit mais à tjs des hallucinations, il est suivit par un psy, Hayes brickman. Et finalement avale des cachets avec de l'alcool, il appelle Faith, entrain de dîner avec pompiers et ambulanciers. Tout le monde arrive chez lui... 

les pompiers fracassèrent la porte. Chacun entra, Faith la première. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans l'appartement.

Kim : Bosco ?  
Jimmy : Boz !  
Ty : Tu es là ? Répond  
Sully : Aller !

Ils continuèrent à regarder autour d'eux, puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Chacun s'arrêta net.

Faith : Non !

Elle se précipita vers le corps de son ami puis s'agenouilla près de lui, Doc à ses trousses. 

Faith : Oh mon dieu non, non !  
Doc : Faith !  
Faith : NON !

CHAPITRE 1

Faith : NON !  
Hayes : Oh ! Bosco !  
Doc : Faith, laisses moi de la place, laisses moi de la place.

Jimmy tira Faith en arrière, cette dernière était complètement paniquée, elle sentait l'humidité sur ses joues, mais ne pouvait se contrôler. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ? Comment ?

Faith : Bos, je t'en prie

Elle voyait Doc et Carlos penchés sur le corps inerte de son meilleur ami tandis que Jimmy la tenait serré contre elle. Kim apposa une main sur l'épaule de la policière, et se revit au moment de la mort de Bobby.

Faith : Kim qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ?

Kim sentit les larmes monter, quant à Ty la terreur s'était emparée de lui. Son ami allait donc vraiment si mal. Il croyait que c'était fini, que tout était fini, que Bosco s'en était sorti, et il se retrouvait là, le regardant mourir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Ty : Bosco, fais pas le con !

Carlos tapota sur les joues du policier

Carlos : tu m'entends, Bosco ?  
Doc : Nom d'un chien, je le perds  
Carlos : qu'est-ce qu'il a prit ?   
Brickman : Advil, Xanax…  
Carlos : En quelle quantité ?  
Doc : Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?

Le ton de Doc devenait de plus en plus urgent, tout comme ses gestes. Il sortit un collier cervical.

Brickman : Hayes Brickman, son psy, c'est ce que je lui ai prescrit mais je ne sais pas…  
Sully : Vous soignez des dépressifs avec des médocs ? Bravo la médecine ! Ca avance  
Jo : Comment va t-il?  
Carlos : Pas de réaction  
DK : Y'a une boite de lexomil, une de narcan et deux de seropram sur la table  
Walsh : Y'a une bouteille de Tylénol par terre  
Doc : Merde il n'y a pas été de main morte. Bosco, tu m'entends ?

Il examina les yeux de l'officier, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint en retour. Faith s'était mise à trembler dans les bras de Jimmy

Faith (silencieusement) : S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas mourir, Bosco je t'en conjure, reste avec nous, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Compression, ballonnement, perfusion… Tous ces gestes que Faith voyait défiler devant elle, attribuée au corps de son ami, ces gestes si communs sur les lieux d'un accident, sur des personnes, des étrangers… Seulement des étrangers.

Doc : 80 sur 120  
Carlos : Toujours rien  
Doc : Bradycardie !

Tous ces mots, ces constantes habituelles, comme si tout n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller, voir son partenaire devant elle, sans que rien ne se soit produit, que tout redevienne normal, 6 mois avant, avant que ces deux psychopathes n'enlèvent Bosco et le torturent, avant que la vie de son partenaire ne devienne un enfer. Le voir heureux, souriant, cette flamme dans les yeux, cette flamme éteinte, cette destinée qu'il s'était résigné à prendre, ne pouvant plus lutter. Personne n'avait pu prévoir, et pourtant. Elle aurait dû savoir, le sentir. Il n'était pas bien, mais comment se douter après tous ces mois de combats qu'il aurait fait ça, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et traversé, ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, pas seulement lui et elle, mais tout le 55, policiers, pompiers, ambulanciers, ils s'étaient rapprochés, les rancoeurs s'étaient envolées, tous solidaires pour l'un des leurs.

I don't get the question, baby  
I don't get the question  
Are you askin' if I love you  
Are you saying you don't now by now  
You should never wonder, baby  
You should never wonder  
Cause I need you more than ever  
We will always be together, yeah

Partenaire, ami, lumière, souffle, vie, il l'avait toujours protégé, toujours à ses côtés.

Elle allait se réveiller, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, elle était pétrifiée, voir son ami, son partenaire, l'homme pour qui son cœur battait en se réveillant, l'homme à qui elle pensait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, pour qui elle avait peur chaque minute au travail, cet homme, celui qu'elle côtoyait depuis onze ans maintenant, pour qui la religion considérait le pêché, non pas charnel, mais ce pêché du cœur, ce cœur qu'elle sentait se serrer, ce cœur qui trompait Fred mais qui ne pouvait pas la tromper, ce cœur qui avait cesser de battre à la minute où elle était rentrée dans cet appartement.

You control my heart  
Feel you in the very air that I breathe  
You're such a **man**, I need you with me   
And when the world seems hard  
You protect me like a **man** does a child  
With them big ol' arms

Au ralenti, elle vit Ty et Sully déplacer la civière en côté de Bosco, Carlos et Doc mettre le corps de Bosco dessus, Brickman, Jimmy et les autres pompiers attendant impatiemment, Kim ballonner son partenaire, Carlos changer la perfusion, Doc compresser le torse de son ami, de son amant pouvait elle dire.  
Descendre les marches, monter dans l'ambulance, regarder Bosco mourir, le voir s'éteindre sans pouvoir rien faire, Jimmy conduisant, et elle, assise à l'arrière, lui tenant la main, cette main si froide et fébrile, de ce corps lassé par tant d'épreuves. 

Oh, no, you don't ever have to wonder  
You're my knight in shining armor  
You're my heart, I'm proud to say  
I love ya, I love ya, I need ya  
I wanna spend forever, together, my partner   
Can't live a day without ya  
I love ya, I need ya  
I wanna spend forever, together, leave never  
Can't live a day with you 

Descendre de l'ambulance, regarder son ami rué à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, les voitures de polices arriver, les sirènes des pompiers raisonner, simplement regarder, ne pas pouvoir agir, attendre, se torturer, savoir, se poser des questions sans réponses, sentir la fine pluie tacher son visage, espérer le réveil d'une réalité morbide, pouvoir lui dire ces mots qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant, se laisser tomber par terre, vaincue par cette douleur lancinante au plus profond de son âme, affronter cet amour meurtrit et indécent pour l'homme qu'elle détestait en cette minute, pour vouloir l'abandonner.

Oh, no, cupid shot me with that arrow  
I could barely catch my breath  
Cupid scared me half to death  
Oh, yes, you came runnin and enslaved me  
With the love no other **man** could ever give me

I wanna say  
I love ya, I love ya, I need ya  
I wanna spend forever, together, my partner  
Can't live a day without ya  
I love ya, I need ya  
I wanna spend forever, together, leave never  
Can't live a day without ya  
I love ya, oh¡oh¡  
Oh, no, you don't ever have to wonder   
You're my knight in shining armor  
You're my heart, I'm proud to say  
I love ya, I need ya, I love ya  
I wanna spend forever, together, my partner  
Can't live a day without ya  
I love ya, I need ya  
I wanna spend forever, together, leave never  
I love ya, ooh  
I love ya, I need ya

Etre seule, dans cette bulle qui s'était déchirée. Pleurer sans plus de retenu. Aimer sans plus le cacher. Tourner la tête pour voir Sully apparaître, entendre sa voix déformée pour lui annoncer…

TBC…


	2. un combat trop dur

Note: Et oui c la fin de la trilogie voili voilou dc bref remember Bosco tente de se suicider, les autres le trouve chez lui et l'emmene à l'hosto. 

En esperant que ça vous plaira autant que l'autre, et que avez prit plaisir à lire cette fic en trois parties

La chanson est A million tears de Kasey Chambers

**Broken** **man** 2/2

Sully : Faith ? Le médecin est là 

Elle releva la tête, il la prit par dessous les épaules pour l'aider à se maintenir, elle ne pouvait cacher ses larmes, elle ne pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus. Elle voulait crier au monde entier ce qui la brûlait, cette flamme que seul il pouvait lui donner, que seul il pouvait allumer et que seul il pouvait éteindre s'il partait. Tout ce temps à se battre, pour en arriver là, seule, lui d'un côté, elle de l'autre. Mais se résigner ? Il en était hors de question, elle avait été là durant ses longs mois, à se battre à ses côtés. Il avait surmonté ces épreuves, sans se poser de questions, juste pour lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Dans la salle d'attente, tout était trop calme, chacun se regardant mais ne sachant quoi dire. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il en serait arrivé là, Bosco ne pouvait pas tout lâcher, s'en aller après ce par quoi il était passé. Doc tournait en rond, avoir vu son ami comme ça, allongé, inerte, troisième fois qu'il le perdait, il avait cette impression de déjà vu, mais pourquoi lui ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Bosco n'allait pas bien. Cette même question s'imposait à chaque esprit, Ty ne pouvait concevoir la mort de son ami, tout lui semblait mieux pourtant, mais comme si cette corde que représentait la vie avait été coupée sans avertissement, la vie de son ami ne pouvait se tenir qu'à la volonté de Bosco désormais.  
Jimmy, comme les autres pompiers présents, était dans une totale incompréhension, il s'était battu avec Bosco, certes pas le même combat, mais il l'avait épaulé, et il se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir vu. C'était une situation presque inimaginable, tous considéraient l'officier comme immortel, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Jimmy s'était toujours préparé à l'éventualité que les flics qu'il côtoyait pouvaient mourir, il en avait vu déjà, d'autres s'en étaient sortis. Mais Bosco… Bosco était Bosco. Sa ténacité imposait le respect à tous, et bien que Jimmy l'ait déjà sorti de situations difficiles, il ne s'était jamais imaginé Bosco mourir autrement qu'à la retraite ; où extrême éventualité touché par une balle. Mais un suicide ?

Kim leva la tête pour voir Sully et Faith approcher, ils étaient désormais tous solidaires, les derniers événements les ayant réunis. Elle se rappelait la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de Bobby, Faith arborait cette même expression de détresse et d'incompréhension sur son visage rouge, tandis qu'elle voyait le psychiatre de Bosco, Brickman, parler au médecin, en retrait.

Le médecin s'avança vers l'équipe avant de s'arrêter. Personne ne pouvait parler, la peur, la terreur même les avaient gagné en cet instant.

Carlos regarda ces acolytes, puis sa voix trouva le chemin fébrile pour poser la question.

Carlos : Comment va-t-il ?  
Dr Thomas : Nous avons failli ne jamais le réanimer, nous évacuons la toxicité de son organisme à l'heure actuelle…

Faith sentit cette flamme renaître au fond d'elle, VIVANT. C'est tout c'est qu'elle avait compris et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

Faith : il est où ?  
Dr Thomas : Exam 3 mais nous n'avons pas fini… 

Faith se précipita vers la pièce indiquée, se fichant de ce que pouvait penser ou dire Thomas. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle lui dise…

Take my hand  
Break my stride  
Make me smile  
For everytime I've cried

Hold my heart  
In the palm of your hand  
Don't listen to it breakin'  
Just listen to the band

Elle stoppa lorsqu'elle le vit, allongé, la même expression sur son visage que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé un peu plutôt, les perfusions en plus.

Elle s'installa auprès de lui et lui prit la main.

Faith : Boz ? Bosco c'est moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés 

Bosco : Faith ?

Elle ne pu retenir un grand sourire mélangé à des larmes de joie

Do you wanna ride in my car  
Its parked out on the street  
Or just stay with me a while  
Before I fall asleep  
Take these tears   
Wash your skin  
I'm havin' trouble breathin'  
Since you walked in

Faith : Ca va aller, tout va bien maintenant. Ils sont partis  
Bosco : Je suis fou ?  
Faith : Non, mais lyssia ni Paterson ne pourront te faire de mal, je reste avec toi, plus jamais ils ne reviendront Bosco, je te le promets. Je suis là

Bosco pouvait voir de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude et une expression étrange dans les yeux de son amie. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, mais aucune image ne lui revenait, plus de douleur, cette fois était-ce réellement fini ? Tout ce cauchemar ?

My hands are tied  
My head is reelin'  
My eyes have cried  
A million tears  
From wishin' you were here

Dans la salle d'attente

Jimmy : Quoi ?  
Dr Thomas : Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser, mais nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps. Son corps ne réagit quasiment plus, dû aux différentes interventions des mois passés.

All my life  
I've welcomed pain  
I've made up more excuses  
To bring it back again

Exam 3

Faith enlaça ses doigts autour de ceux de son ami. Bosco ne la distinguait que vaguement mais pouvait dire qu'elle souriait.

Faith : Je t'aime Maurice Boscorelli, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que mon travail où ma vie, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Fred. Depuis combien de temps, je ne saurais le dire.  
Bosco : Faith…

Son rythme cardiaque se mit à s'accélérer. La femme qu'il aimait depuis le début, la seule avec qui il se sentait capable de construire quelque chose mais à qui il n'avait jamais osé parler par respect, non pas pour son mari mais pour elle, cette femme qu'il chérissait se livrait à lui, sans qu'il est pu imaginer ça concevable. Il se sentait partir dans un brouillard, était-ce çà cause d'elle ?

Faith : Ne me coupe pas, depuis tellement longtemps je refoule mes sentiments, je ne veux plus et ne peux plus les cacher Bosco. Lorsque je t'ai eu au téléphone j'ai cru que j'allais me trouver mal, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vivre, Boz, je peux trahir mon mari, mais jamais je ne pourrais penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi. 

Now I'm here  
And I'll drink to the shame  
I'll drink to the madness  
That made me this way

Salle d'attente

Ty et Sully écarquillèrent les yeux dans l'horreur.

Dr Thomas : Son corps ne peut plus lutter, pas plus que son moral. Il a prit une trop forte dose de médicaments, parmi eux se trouvaient des anti-rétroviraux qui lui ont détruit l'intestin et attaqué ses reins. Il ne sent rien, et ne sentira rien.

My hands are tied  
My head is reelin'  
My eyes have cried  
A million tears  
From wishin' you were here

Exam 3

Bosco : J'aimerai bien voir la tête de Fred en ce moment

Sa phrase sortit en un murmure, il sentait un goût métallique dans sa gorge et commençait à étouffer. Mais Faith était là, sa Faith, et tout était plus facile avec elle, comme magique.

Faith : je peux tromper mon mari, mais pas mon cœur, Boz, ce cœur dont tu fais parti, dont tu es le centre. Je veux être avec toi, dès que tu iras mieux, je veux…   
Bosco plaça fébrilement sa main sur la joue de Faith pour lui sécher les larmes.

Take my hand  
Break my stride  
Make me smile  
For everytime I've cried

Salle d'attente

Ty : Alors c'est tout, il va mourir point barre. Et vous n'allez rien faire ?

Ty ne cacha pas ses larmes.

Dr Thomas : Je suis navré  
Sully : Vous êtes toujours désolé, mais toujours trop tard ! 

Hold my heart  
In the palm of your hand  
Don't listen to it breakin'  
Just listen to the band

Exam 3 

Bosco : Si tu savais combien je t'aime, combien j'aimerais rester avec toi ! Depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment

Faith sourit

Faith : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Boz ? Bien sûr que tu restes avec moi, je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça, j'ai tant besoin de toi.  
Bosco : N'oublie jamais, où que je sois je resterai avec toi, ici 

Il baissa sa main pour la déposer sur le cœur de Faith, qui le regarda bizarrement.

Faith : Je sais que tu y seras toujours, je…  
Bosco : Je ne veux pas te faire… faire de mal Faith…  
Faith : Jamais tu ne m'en feras, idiot, qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Bosco manquait d'air, il sentait doucement le néant l'envahir, alors que la chose qu'il désirait le plus depuis cette aventure était de rester avec Faith. Et jamais il ne réaliserait cela, il se sentait mourir, il ne voulait pas.

Bosco : Je ne brise… brise pas ma promesse Faith… Tu es la femme que j'ai toujours … toujours voulu avoir, la meilleure des amies, la… plus belle chose sur cette terre…   
Faith : Quoi ? Ne parle pas comme ça, tout va s'arranger   
Bosco : Désolé de te… laisser là…  
Faith : Quoi ? Non ! Bosco tu ne me laisses pas, je ne comprends pas  
Bosco : Je t'aime.

Les larmes de joies se transformèrent bientôt en peine, Bosco relâcha sa main qui vint se déposer doucement au rebord du lit, son cœur s'arrêtant. Faith regarda le monitoring puis Bosco.

Faith : bosco ? Bosco réveille toi !

Elle savait pertinemment de quoi il avait voulu parlé mais s'était refusé à l'admettre, pourtant le médecin lui avait dit que…

Faith : Boz ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plaît

Elle prit sa main, la serra contre son cœur puis se mit à sangloter, son cœur s'était déchirée, cette flamme éteinte, son amour… partit. Ce jour là Maurice Boscorelli avait fait face à ses démons, les avait enfin combattu, mais il avait su dès le départ que le seul moyen de vivre en paix était de partir, sans regarder en arrière, en laissant les personnes qu'ils aimaient, en me laissant….

Cet homme fort, devenu fébrile, détruit, avait lutté dans un dernier effort, pour me faire comprendre pourquoi… Je sais pourquoi il est parti, mais jamais je ne l'oublierai. Chaque jour je vis avec lui, je le sens, je sais qu'il veille sur moi et que plus rien ne pourra m'arriver, je souffre de son absence, mais en écoutant le vent je peux entendre sa voix, son rire, ses conseils, je peux le sentir me regarder, car malgré tout, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Même si le corps de Bosco repose, son âme est et sera toujours à mes côtés. 

My hands are tied  
My head is reelin'  
My eyes have cried  
A million tears  
From wishin' you were here

FIN.


End file.
